Gem
Gems Access 1. Weekly log-in, daily online. A level 3 gem pack is awarded on the 5th day of the weekly log-in, and a level 1 gem pack is awarded online every 45 minutes. 2. Tasks Complete in-game limited-time activity tasks, such as reaching appointed levels will be awarded gems. 3. Achievenments Rewarded bonus jewels after some achievements unlocked. 4. Errand When your Rank reaches Lower 4, Errand will open to you in Imperial Garden and gems will be rewards after finishing tasks. 5. Mall Gems are available in Mall with Ingot directly. 6. Faction Shop You can use Faction Contribution to buy gems. The number of gemstones in the faction shop is limited, and the higher faction level is, the higher the gem would be in the store. Therefore, you may need to complete more Faction tasks to thrive Faction. Gems Equipped Requirements Each equipment has only three spots for the gems, which are unlocked when the equipment is rated 18, 40, and 55. The same type of gem can be crafted on one equipment once only. Gems Property About Synthesis, basically you can combine 3 gems of the same type and level into one. Three Lv1 ATK gems can be synthesized into a Lv2 ATK gem. Three Lv2 ATK gems can be synthesized into a Lv3 ATK gem, and so on. ATK: Attack Crit: Critical (chance for increase damage) ACC: Accuracy DEF: Defense RES: Resilience (reduce chance for crit) EVA: Evasion HP: Hit points aka health AGI: Agility aka Speed Generally, Tanks/Front Row: HP, defense, evasion, resilience Back row: attack, accuracy, critical, agility Tanks are pretty self-explanatory. They're meant to take damage for as long as possible to protect the back row. Back row generally consists of both scholars and supports. Scholars should have attack, critical, and accuracy since it's the most offensive class. Medics who have crowd control roles should prioritize agility. Gourmets mostly depend on skills. For example, Wan'er, a gourmet, has a passive skill that lets her heal depend on her own HP. So the more health she has, the more she can heal others. Therefore, you should put HP gems on her. She is also designed like a tank, meaning she should have defense gems as well and be put on the front. Accuracy and evasion are stats that don't play as big of role in battle as the typical attack and defense. So other gems should take priority before those. Unless you have trouble hitting enemies, there's not much need for accuracy. You can follow this guideline for your own heroes, but I suggest reading about their skills so you know what they do. Some heroes have special cases where they may require a specific attribute. For example, Mulan's active skill grants her the ability to be immune to damage and skills after attacking an enemy. You should equip agility gems on her so she can move first, and utilize that skill so she can't be hurt for the rest of the turn. The above Gem property guide was written by @xiaoxinxing from our Reddit community and we would like to thank her for sharing such a good article with us.